There have been developed concentrator photovoltaic apparatuses in which sunlight is converged onto power generating elements by use of lenses and the like to increase the power generating efficiency of the power generating elements.
As one example of a concentrator photovoltaic apparatus, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-84855 (PATENT LITERATURE 1) discloses a technology as below. That is, a concentrator solar cell module includes: a plurality of solar cell elements; an elongated receiver substrate having the solar cell elements arranged thereon in a single line at constant intervals; and a module substrate having a plurality of the receiver substrates arranged thereon in parallel at constant intervals. In the concentrator solar cell module, each receiver substrate includes: an elongated receiver base; and a plurality of wiring members arranged on the receiver base in a single line along the lengthwise direction, with their adjacent ends opposing each other. A positive electrode pad portion is provided on one end of each wiring member, and a negative electrode pad portion is provided on the other end thereof. The positive electrode terminal of each solar cell element is connected to the positive electrode pad portion, and the negative electrode terminal of the solar cell element is connected to the negative electrode pad portion, whereby a solar cell element mounting portion is formed.